Everthing will be changed
by Nelljara
Summary: Eine junge durchtriebene Dame bringt das Leben aller gewaltig durcheinander. Sie spinnt ein Netz aus Intrigen und treibt ihre bösen Spielchen mit ihren neuen Mitschülern. Aber auch andere werden nicht verschont...
1. Die Ankunft

Everything will be changed  
  
Diclaimer: Leider gehört mir, wie immer, nix.  
  
Prolog  
  
Sie war nun schon mehrere Stunden unterwegs, hatte sich auch kein einziges Mal verfahren, und doch noch immer keine Spur von Malfoy Manor. Die Worte ihrer Mutter drangen an ihr Ohr: "Du wirst etwas Zeit brauchen, um dort anzukommen, das Anwesen liegt etwas abgelegen..."  
  
`Pah! Das ich nicht lache! `Etwas` abgelegen. Am anderen Ende der Welt trifft es wohl um einiges besser. Als wäre der Flug von New York bis London nicht lang genug gewesen.`  
  
Alessias Laune befand sich mal wieder auf dem Tiefpunkt. Die junge Frau verstand sowieso nicht, warum sie ausgerechnet die restlichen vier Wochen der Sommerferien bei den Malfoys verbringen sollte.  
  
`Ich könnte mir eben so gut ein Penthouse in London mieten, aber nein... Ich soll mich vier lange Wochen irgendwo mitten in der Pampa zu Tode langweilen. Als ob mein Leben in Manhattan nicht schon öde genug wäre... Ich kennte diese Leute nicht einmal.`  
  
Ihre Mutter hatte es auch nicht für nötig gehalten ihr etwas über die neue Bleibe und dessen Bewohner zu erzählen. Nur, dass es sich um alte Freunde aus der Zeit vor mir handeln würde und, dass sie einen Sohn in Alessias Alter hätten, der auf eben die Schule gehen würde, die sie ab Ende der Sommerferien besuchen sollte. Es ist sowieso ihr letztes Schuljahr, aber eine Wahl gab es für sie sowieso nicht. Aless` Mutter hatte Anfang der Sommerferien wieder geheiratet. Mittlerweile zum fünften Mal, und diesmal sollte alles besser werden. Dabei stellte sie natürlich einen Störfaktor dar und Störfaktoren müssen beseitigt werden. Obwohl sie sich seit der Kindheit alle Mühe gegeben hat das Musterbeispiel einer Tochter zu mimen.  
  
Und wieder drangen ihr die Worte oben genannter Person ins Ohr:  
  
"Es wird dir bestimmt gefallen. England, Hogwarts, die Anwesen der Malfoys sind traumhaft. Außerdem hast du doch auch die Zusage der besten britischen Universität der Magie. Sie nehmen dort nur Schüler mit einwandfreier Herkunft und außerordentlicher Begabung auf. Du solltest dich glücklich schätzen so eine Chance zu erhalten. Später werden dir einmal, anders als mir, alle Türen offen stehen. Du hast immer bekommen, was du haben wolltest, egal wie teuer es war, langsam wird es Zeit, dass du neues kennen lernst. Und wehe du begehst dieselben Fehler wie ich! Du siehst ja, was es mir gebracht hat."  
  
Mittlerweile hatte es auch noch angefangen zu regnen und Matsch spritzte zu beiden Seiten des teuren Sportwagens hoch. Doch es kümmerte sie in diesem Moment wenig, die Gedanken blieben bei der Mutter.  
  
`Ja, danke Mom. Ich weiß schon länger, dass ich weder geplant noch erwünscht war. Erwünscht bin ich wohl auch später nie gewesen. Ich wurde höchstens geduldet. Sie will mich wohl endlich und besser heute als morgen loswerden, hätte es wohl kein Jahr länger mit mir ausgehalten. Sie sagt immer, ich würde meinen Vater von Tag zu Tag ähnlicher. Vielleicht hatten wir deshalb nie ein besonders gutes Verhältnis zu einander. Mom hasst meinen Vater. Sie hat ihn vielleicht ein-, zweimal kurz erwähnt und weigert sich seit Jahren mir von ihm zu erzählen oder mir seinen Namen zu verraten. Das einzige was ich weiß, ist, dass er aus England stammt. Ob er heute noch dort lebt, oder ob er überhaupt noch lebt weiß ich nicht und werde es wohl auch nie erfahren.`, ging es ihr durch den Kopf.  
  
Alessia schüttelte heftig den Kopf um mich somit selbst zur Ordnung zu rufen.  
  
`Schluss damit!`  
  
Der Sturm war inzwischen schlimmer geworden und ein starker Wind wehte durch die Baumkronen. Die Scheibenwischer fuhren wie wild hin und her, doch sie kamen kaum gegen die Regenmassen an. Nach weiteren dreißig Minuten konnte sie weit vor sich Licht schimmern sehen. `Na endlich!`  
  
Der Wagen fuhr durch das riesige Tor und dann den langen Weg Richtung Hauptgebäude hoch. Das Anwesen war atemberaubend.  
  
Sie parkte am Fuße der Treppe und suchte verzweifelt nach einem Schirm, als jemand die Autotür öffnete. Sie blickte direkt in das Gesicht einer kleinen sehr hässlichen Elfe.  
  
"Binky wurde geschickt, um Miss die Koffer zu tragen und sie ins Haus zu begleiten, Miss." Ich nickte und wollte aus dem wagen steigen, doch Binky hielt mich zurück.  
  
"Würden Miss noch einen kurzen Moment warten? Binky muss zuerst ihre Koffer nach oben tragen."  
  
"Ähm, na schön, ich habe alles kleingezaubert und in dieser Handtasche." Alessia deutete auf den Beifahrersitz, vor dem auch noch der Vogelkäfig stand. Ihr Raabe Raven hasste es zwar eingesperrt zu sein aber es ging während der Reise nun mal nicht anders.  
  
"Könntest du den Käfig eventuell auch mitnehmen?" Wandte sie sich freundlich wie immer dem Elfen zu.  
  
Der Hauself nickte, sprang auf die andere Seite des Wagens und griff nach dem Käfig und der Tasche. Mit den beiden Sachen wankte Binky zum Eingangstor hoch. Kurze Zeit später kam er auch schon wieder zurück. Diesmal hielt er einen Schirm in einer Hand. Er reichte ihn ihr und bat sie ihm ins Innere des Hauses zu folgen.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Bitte seit gnädig mit mir, das ist meine erste ff. Trotzdem freue ich mich über Feedback jeder Art... 


	2. Die Begrüßung

Everything will be changed  
  
Disclaimer: siehe Prolog  
  
Kapitel 1  
  
Der kleine Hauself öffnete das schwere hölzerne Tor und bat Alessia mit einer freundlichen Geste hinein. Als sie die Eingangshalle des Anwesens erblickte, entglitt ihr für einen Bruchteil einer Sekunde meine äußere Kälte. Der hohe runde Raum war mehr als nur atemberaubend. In der Mitte des mit schwarzen Marmor gefliesten Bodens war das Wappen der Familie eingearbeitet, es bestand aus zwei Schlangen, die zusammen ein `M` ergaben. Die kalten Steinwände waren mit wunderschönen Wandteppichen behangen. Überall brannten Kerzen. In den Ecken standen alte Rüstungen oder Skulpturen, hier und da hing ein altes Ölgemälde. Einige Meter vor mir befand eine lange Treppe, an deren Fuß auf jeder Seite eine steinerne Schlange wachte.  
  
"Na, gefällt es dir?"  
  
Eine schneidende Stimme dicht hinter ihrem Ohr hatte Alessia soeben ziemlich unsanft in die Realität zurück befördert. Sie drehte sich langsam um und blickte in das hämisch grinsende Gesicht eines blonden Jungen, der ihr gerade seine Hand entgegen hielt.  
  
"Draco Malfoy. Freut mich dich kennen zu lernen."  
  
"Alessia Serpentia Merteuil. Die Freude ist ganz meinerseits."  
  
Draco ließ seinen Blick kurz über sein Gegenüber schweifen und es hatte den Anschein, als würde ihm gefallen, was er sah. Dann wandte er sich ab und begann die Treppe empor zu steigen.  
  
Nun war es Alessias Blick, der für einen kurzen Moment an ihm hängen blieb. Und sie musste sich eingestehen, dass auch ihr durchaus gefiel, was sie zu sehen bekam. Er war eher schmal gebaut und doch konnte zeichneten sich Muskelpartien an seinem T-shirt ab. Das silberblonde Haar war streng nach hinten gekämmt und er hatte eine ebenmäßige geradezu weiße Haut. Er strahlte eine Unnahbarkeit aus, die sich beinahe mit der ihren hätte messen können. Aber eben nur beinahe. Alles in allem war er, rein vom Äußerlichen her betrachtet, sicherlich der Schwarm vieler Mädchen.  
  
An der Mitte seines Weges angekommen drehte er sich plötzlich zu ihr um. "Folge mir, ich werde dir dein Zimmer zeigen. Die Hauselfen haben deine Sachen bereits nach oben gebracht." Ein süffisantes aber kühles Grinsen zierte sein Gesicht und irgendetwas daran erweckte ihr Interesse.  
  
`Wir werden ja sehen, wie lange du noch so kühl und distanziert bleibst, mein Lieber.`  
  
Langsam folgte sie ihm die Treppe empor und schließlich nach links einen dunklen Korridor entlang. So faszinierend dieser Ort auch war, so dunkel und geheimnisvoll war er auch. Draco blieb vor einer Tür auf der rechten Seite stehen, öffnete sie und bat Alessia mit einem fast zu höflichen "Bitte." hinein. Ein merkwürdiger Unterton schwang in seiner Stimme mit. Der Raum war in einem dunklen Blau gehalten. Den Kontrast dazu bildeten die pastellfarbenen alten Möbel. Die Wände waren mit silbernen Verzierungen und Spiegeln versehen. Die fast schwarzen Seidenvorhänge ließen nur gerade genug Licht in den Raum fallen. Ihr Blick blieb an dem großen Bett mit den vielen Baldachinen hängen.  
  
"Die linke Tür für zu einem begehbaren Kleiderschrank, die rechte zu deinem Badezimmer. Wie du sehen kannst haben die Hauselfen bereits alles eingeräumt. Ich hoffe, es ist alles zu deiner Zufriedenheit und du wirst dich hier wohl fühlen..."  
  
"Ja, ich glaube das werde ich, danke. Aber weißt du, wo mein..."  
  
"Wo dein Raabe ist?" Fiel er mir ins Wort. "Er befindet sich bei unseren anderen Vögeln oben im Turmzimmer. Die Bediensteten werden sich gut um ihn kümmern. Wenn du etwas brauchen solltest, dann benutz die Klingel dort an der Wand. Während deiner Zeit hier bei uns wird Binky dir immer zur Verfügung stehen."  
  
Er ging mit langen Schritten durch den Raum und ließ sich auf eines der Sofas fallen. Mit der Hand deutete er auf das gegenüberliegende. Alessia kam dieser Einladung nach, setzte sich ihm gegenüber und schlug ein Bein über das andere, vobei mein Kleid noch etwas weiter nach oben verrutschte. Auf dem Glastisch in der Mitte standen eine Flasche Champagner und zwei Gläser. Draco goss ihn ein und reichte ihr ein Glas, seines hielt er über dem Tisch fest um mit ihr anzustoßen.  
  
"Auf, sagen wir mal, deine Ankunft in deinem neuen Heim?"  
  
Alessia nickte und giftgrüne Augen trafen auf sturmgraue. Daher konnte sie anschließend auch bemerken, wie sein Blick in Richtung ihrer Beine abschweifte. Lächelnd erhob sie sich und wanderte zu der Fensterfront. Ihm den Rücken zugewandt fing sie ein Gespräch mit ihm an.  
  
"Die Aussicht ist wunderschön. Leben nur deine Eltern und du in diesem Haus?"  
  
"Ja, aber wir haben häufig Bekannte oder Freunde zu Besuch."  
  
"Langweilst du dich hier nicht? Ich meine, eurer Anwesen liegt ja nicht gerade in Mitten einer Großstadt."  
  
"Weißt du, die Wochenenden verbringe ich meistens sowieso in London und ansonsten lässt es sich hier aushalten, außerdem kann ich ja apparieren, wenn ich es hier nicht mehr aushalte. Und du? Wo lebst du sonst so?"  
  
"Ich bin ein Kind der Upper East Side von New York und unser Haus liegt auf der 5th Ave. Seit ich klein war, bin ich nicht mehr auf dem Land gewesen. Ich glaube, ich muss mich noch an diese Ruhe gewöhnen."  
  
"Wenn ich ehrlich bin, durch die Informationen deiner Mutter hatte ich mir dich anders vorgestellt."  
  
Dieser Satz brachte Alessia dazu sich wieder in Bewegung zu setzen, um sich direkt neben Draco auf dem Sofa niederzulassen und zwar in derselben Position wie einige Minuten zuvor.  
  
"Ach ja, was hat sie denn so erzählt."  
  
"Nun ja, wie sagte sie noch gleich... Ach ja, du seiest fabelhaft erzogen, wärst die beste Schülerin deiner alten Schule, hättest Geschmack und wir würden kaum bemerken, dass du hier wärst."  
  
"Na ja, eigentlich stimmt das ja alles, aber mich würde trotzdem interessieren, was du erwartet hattest."  
  
"Soll ich ehrlich sein?", lachte er.  
  
"Ich bitte darum."  
  
"Eine kleine hässliche und eingebildete Streberin, angezogen wie ne Vogelscheuche und einfach komplett uninteressant sowie langweilig. Daher muss ich sagen, dass ich doch angenehm überrascht war, als du unser Haus betreten hast."  
  
"So ist das also. Gut, dann sollte ich dir vielleicht auch etwas erzählen, was DICH sehr interessieren wird." Sie genoss es sehr, so mit ihm zu spielen.  
  
"Ach, und das wäre?"  
  
"Eine alte Freundin meiner Mutter wandte sich kurz vor meiner Abreise schriftlich an uns und warnte mich vor dir.", erzählte sie langsam und betonte den letzten Teil ganz besonders. Sie lächelte hinterhältig, als sie Dracos teils leicht verwirrten teils zornigen Gesichtsausdruck sah. "Sie hat mich bestens über deinen Ruf informiert und, wie schrieb sie noch gleich? Ah ja, Er verspricht einem Mädchen alles, nur um sie ins Bett zu kriegen. Also pass gut auf dich auf." Alessia hätte bei diesem Anblick am liebsten angefangen zu lachen, aber sie beschränkte sich auf ein amüsiertes Lächeln. Draco saß neben ihr, den Mund leicht geöffnet, einen verwirrten Blick in den Augen und um seine Fassung ringend.  
  
"We...Wer hat dir...?"  
  
"Das ist unwichtig. Und um dich zu beruhigen, ich bin ein Mensch der sich gern erst seine eigene Meinung bildet, bevor er urteilt."  
  
Sichtlich entspannter lehnte Draco wieder etwas zurück. "Mich würde trotzdem interessieren, wer es dir erzählt hat.", versuchte er es noch einmal.  
  
Alessia schüttelte nur mit dem Kopf. "Aber wenn stimmt, was sie schrieb, sind wir zwei gar nicht so verschieden wie sie denkt." Statt etwas zu erwidern ließ Draco nur seinen Blick über sie gleiten und griff erneut zu Flasche und Gläsern. Er prostete ihr zu.  
  
"Auf eine sicherlich angenehme Zeit.", entgegnete sie und nippte an ihrem Glas. Wenige Augenblicke später wandte sie sich wieder an Draco.  
  
"Vielen dank für alles. Wenn du erlaubst, würde ich mich jetzt gern zurückziehen. Ich hatte eine lange Reise."  
  
"Natürlich, ich habe dich denke ich jetzt lange genug belagert.", entgegnete er höflich.  
  
Mit einem Nicken drehte er sich um und ging auf die Tür zu. Bevor er sie allerdings hinter sich ins Schloss fallen ließ, sagt er noch:  
  
"Ach, das hätte ich fast vergessen. Meine Eltern werden bald zurück sein, sie bitten dich mit uns um 19 Uhr zu dinieren."  
  
Damit war er verschwunden.  
  
Abermals ließ sie ihren Blick durch den Raum schweifen. `Doch, ich glaube hier kann ich es für eine gewisse Zeit aushalten. Und Draco scheint der ideale Zeitvertreib zu sein.` Alessia sah auf ihre Armbanduhr. Es war gerade 17 Uhr, ich hatte also noch um ein ausgiebiges Bad zu nehmen.  
  
Das Badezimmer war komplett aus weißem Marmor und sämtliche Armaturen waren aus Gold gefertigt. In der Mitte des Zimmers war eine große runde Wanne in den Boden eingelassen. Sie ließ Wasser einlaufen, wählte einen Badezusatz, der nach Rosen duftete, zog das Kleid aus und ließ es neben sich auf den Boden gleiten. Die restlichen Kleidungsstücke folgten. Das Wasser stoppte von allein, als die Wanne fast randvoll war. Eine volle Stunde lang lag sie so von Schaum umgeben in dem heißen Wasser, bis sie sich endlich aufraffen konnte. Die sonst helle Haut leicht gerötet trat Alessia zurück in das Schlafzimmer. Auf dem Weg zum Wandschrank murmelte sie einen Zauberspruch um die langen schwarzen Haare zu trocknen. Sie entschloss sich für ein einfaches, jedoch trotzdem aufreizendes, schwarzes Kleid und die dazu passenden hohen Schuhe. Wieder im Bad legte sie etwas Make-up auf, schminkte die grünen Augen in dunklen Grautönen und die Lippen dafür etwas dezenter, die Haare ließ sie offen über die Schultern fallen. In dem Augenblick, als Alessia sich die teure Halskette anlegte, klopfte es an der Tür. Auf das "Herein!" hin steckte Binky seinen Kopf durch die halb geöffnete Tür.  
  
"Entschuldigung Miss. Binky wurde befohlen Miss in den Salon zu führen."  
  
Und mit einem letzten Blick in den Spiegel machte sie sich auf Binky zu folgen.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Der kleine Hauself hielt die Tür zum Salon auf und bat den jungen Gast mit einer verbeugenden Bewegung einzutreten, um sie dann hinter ihr wieder zu verschließen. An dem langen schweren Holztisch war für vier Personen gedeckt worden. Jeweils ein Gedeck auf jeder langen und jeder kurzen Seite und zwar so, dass sich immer zwei Personen gegenüber saßen. Alessia setzte sich an eines der Gedecke an einer langen Tischseite. Kurze Zeit später betrat Draco das Zimmer. Er lächelte, nickte ihr zu und setzte sich gegenüber.  
  
"Hattest du schon Gelegenheit dich umzusehen?"  
  
"Nein, leider noch nicht. Ich glaube, das werde ich morgen früh nachholen."  
  
"Apropos...Ich fahre morgen nach London, und würde mich freuen, wenn du mich begleiten würdest."  
  
`Warum eigentlich nicht? Ich könnte mal wieder shoppen gehen, außerdem bietet mir diese Einladung Gelegenheit ihn etwas besser kennen zulernen. Er wäre bestimmt ein netter Zeitvertreib. Außerdem würde ich mich hier nach einiger Zeit sowieso langweilen.`  
  
"Warum eigentlich nicht? Es wäre mir eine Freude, deiner Einladung nach zu kommen." An dem Ausdruck in seinem Gesicht konnte man erkennen, dass er es wohl nicht anders erwartet hatte. Anscheinend war es gewohnt, zu bekommen, was er wollte.  
  
`Sei dir deiner Sache mal lieber nicht zu sicher mein Freund. Du solltest mich lieber nicht unterschätzen.`  
  
"Wie ich sehe habt ihr beiden euch schon kennen gelernt."  
  
Ihr Blick wanderte von Dracos grauen Augen zu dem Gesicht einer sehr anmutig wirkenden Frau, die sie auf Mitte Dreißig geschätzt hätte. Sie hatte ihre blonden Haare hochgesteckt und hatte blaugraue Augen, wirkte insgesamt jedoch ziemlich hager. Während sie auf den Tisch zuschritt, erhob sich Draco und nahm erst wieder Platz, als sich seine Mutter an dem schmalen Ende des Tisches niedergelassen hatte.  
  
"Mein Mann lässt sich entschuldigen, er erhielt soeben einen dringenden Auftrag des Minesteriums. Ich bin Narzissa Malfoy. Und du bist also Sophias Tochter. Mmhhhhm." Sie hatte nach jedem Satz eine kleine pause gemacht, aber die letzte zog sie länger und unterzog Alessia derweilen einem strengen musternden Blick. "Wenn ich mir die Bemerkung erlauben darf, du hast nicht die geringste Ähnlichkeit mit deiner Mutter, außer vielleicht die Nase und die Augen natürlich." Wieder hielt sie inne, anscheinend erwartete sie eine Stellungnahme von ihrem jungen Gast.  
  
"Glauben sie mir, Madam, sie sind nicht die erste, der dieser Umstand aufgefallen ist." Mrs. Malfoy nickte und fuhr fort:  
  
"Jedenfalls hoffe ich du hattest eine angenehme Reise und, dass du mit deinem Zimmer zufrieden bist."  
  
"Ja Madam, das bin ich vielen Dank."  
  
"Sehr schön, falls es ihnen an etwas mangeln sollte Alessia sagen sie es nur. Das war weder eine freundliche Aufforderung noch irgendetwas anderes in dieser Art. Dracos Mutter hatte es nur der Form wegen gesagt und es wurde von Alessia nicht erwartet (oder gewünscht), dass sie darauf zurückkam.  
  
"So, ich denke wir können dann anfangen."  
  
Mrs. Malfoy klatschte zweimal in die Hände und schon kamen mehrere Hauselfen mit vielen Schüsseln und platten durch eine kleine Seitentür herein. Von der Menge und Vielfältigkeit der Speisen her hätte man auf ein Bankett für zwei Dutzend Menschen schließen können. Während des gesamten Essens konnte Alessia Dracos Blick auf ihr spüren.  
  
`Der kleine kann seine Augen ja kaum noch von mir abwenden, aber, ich muss sagen, irgendwie gefällt es mir. Mal sehen ob ich ihn etwas verunsichern kann...` Sie hob ihren Blick, sah direkt in Dracos Augen und lächelte ihm entgegen. Dieser reagierte jedoch ganz anders, als sie es erwartet hatte. Er erwiderte ihren Blick und hob eine Augenbraue. Für eine Weile sahen die beiden sich stumm an und wandten sich dann, so als hätten sie im Stillen einen Kompromiss geschlossen, gleichzeitig wieder von einander ab.  
  
Nachdem Draco zu Ende gespeist hatte, erhob er sich. "Mutter, wenn du erlaubst, würde ich mich gern zurückziehen."  
  
Mit einer eleganten Handbewegung bedeutete sie ihrem Sohn ihre Zustimmung. Dieser verschwand, nachdem er noch einen kurzen Blick in Alessias Richtung geworfen hatte, mit schnellen Schritten aus dem Raum. Sobald die Tür zugeflogen war, wandte sich Mrs. Malfoy erneut an die jüngere Frau und ließ wieder einen musternden Blick über diese gleiten.  
  
"Sie scheinen meinem Sohn zu gefallen, Alessia."  
  
`Ach wirklich? Der Kleine hatte während dem Essen zwar nichts Besseres zu tun, als mich anzustarren, aber darauf wäre ich jetzt nie im Leben gekommen!`  
  
Gekonnt lächelte sie zurück. "Es hat den Anschein." Sie hatte nicht wirklich Lust dieses Thema weiter zu vertiefen, darum bemühte sie sich, das Gespräch umzulenken.  
  
"Ihr Haus ist wirklich wunderschön Mrs. Malfoy."  
  
"Ja, es ist seit Jahrhunderten im Besitz der Familie meines Mannes. Hatten sie denn schon Zeit sich etwas umzusehen?"  
  
Langsam begann dieses "Frage- und Antwortspiel" sie zu langweilen, außerdem empfand Alessia die Gesellschaft Narzissas nicht gerade als äußerst anregend.  
  
"Nein, ich muss leider zugeben, dass sich bisher noch keine Gelegenheit dazu geboten hat."  
  
"Na wenn das so ist, daran lässt sich schnell etwas ändern." Wieder klatschte Narzissa Malfoy in ihre Hände und befahl einer kleinen Hauselfe Binky auszurichten, er solle ihrem Gast das Anwesen zeigen.  
  
Die entsprechende Person nippte noch einmal an meinem Weinglas, als Binky auch schon die Tür öffnete. Sie bedankte sich noch einmal bei Mrs. Malfoy für die Gastfreundschaft, wünschte ihr noch einen angenehmen Abend und folgte Binky wieder auf den Gang hinaus.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Stunden später fiel Alessia müde auf das große Bett. `Malfoy Manor ist einfach riesig, keine Ahnung wie lange ich Binky durch die vielen Gänge und Zimmer gefolgt war. Er hat wahrscheinlich keines ausgelassen, außer den Schlafzimmern seiner Herren.`  
  
Auch außerhalb der dicken Mauern war das Anwesen wunderschön. Sie beschloss daher am nächsten Morgen noch einmal im Garten spazieren zu gehen, falls sie vor dem Frühstück noch etwas Zeit haben sollte. Doch im Moment wollte sie nichts anderes als schlafen. Sie raffte sich noch einmal auf, um sich für die Nacht fertig zu machen und fiel wenige Minuten später wieder ins Bett. Ihr gingen die letzten Stunden noch mal durch den Kopf, dabei viel ihr wieder etwas ein. Doch bevor sie darüber nachdenken konnte überkam sie auch schon der Schlaf.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Ich weiß nich... Ich glaub am Anfang is die Story en bisschen langweilig, aber das wird sich bald ändern. Versprochen!! Sagt mir bitte, wie ihrs fandet!! 


End file.
